


A Minute Before Midnight

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Three weeks have passed before he received that letter. And it took another four hours and a bottle of firewhiskey before he decided to open it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	A Minute Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬  
> Prompt: "You came."  
> Word count: 317

Draco looked at his watch. 11:59. _Shit_.

He grabbed his coat, and apparated outside the Portkey station. He didn’t have a ticket, so he ran for it, sprinting past the inspection points, and the angry guards along the way.

_It was the night of Pansy and Hermione’s engagement party when he heard him. He was on his way to the kitchen for a refill, when he heard Harry laugh, “Don’t be ridiculous, Ron. Draco and I are just friends, nothing more.”_

_It’s been a year since he and Harry started… whatever this was. The sneaking around was fun at first, but then things started to feel serious._

_At least that’s what he thought._

_He should’ve known._

_He was nothing more than a shameful secret._

_“I can’t do this anymore,” he told him later that night._

_Three weeks have passed before he received that letter. And it took another four hours and a bottle of firewhiskey before he decided to open it._

> _They’re transferring me to the British Auror Office in Australia. My portkey leaves at midnight, in case you wanted to come and say goodbye._
> 
> _I’m sorry for everything._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _– H._

He ran and ran, until he finally reached the Departure Area. He looked around, as he tried to catch his breath, but the station was empty, except for an attendant currently turning the lights off.

He looked at his watch. 12:02. _Fuck_.

He felt his body go limp as he let out a quiet sob. _You should’ve just kept your mouth shut. This is what you get for wanting more than you deserve, you fucking needy–_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. He wiped his eyes and turned around, expecting to be dragged away by security.

Standing there, instead, was a man, with messy hair, and eyes just as swollen and just as red as his.

“You came.”


End file.
